Lost on the Road of Life
by kel-chan1
Summary: Akari is determined to forget about Hikaru and his relationship with Touya and she does a pretty good job...until she bumps into him again.
1. Getting Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or any of its characters so please do not sue this poor student.  
  
Warning: shounen ai  
  
Pairings: Hikaru/Akira, Hikaru/Akari/Touya  
  
Akari flung herself onto her bid, sobbing. It wasn't fair, she howled inside her head. How could she lose Hikaru to Touya Akira? She felt so stupid, having missed all the signs, to blind in her infatuation. Akari continued to torture herself; re-playing all the times the two would slip off together to "discuss go strategies" or when their hands would "accidentally" touch. Or how passionate they got when the other's name was mentioned. However, what stung the most were the looks they shared: the looks that she wanted directed at her. She felt like such a fool, following Hikaru around like puppy, begging for a crumb of affection or even a little bit of attention, always coming back, even after getting kicked. Well, she had had enough. From now on, Fujisaki Akari was going to erase Shindo Hikaru from her mind and start concentrating on herself. With that though in mind, she determinedly sat up and wiped the tears the best she could from her face. From now on, she was going to pursue her dreams and goals and get accepted into the number one high-school in her district.  
  
Akari wanted dance round in happiness. Not only did she graduate at the top of her class but she had also gotten into her first choice university. When the euphoria died down, she frowned slightly. None of her friends were going to be there so she needed to find a roommate. She shrugged it off and decided to worry about that later. For now, she was going to walk around and go sight-seeing for a bit. In fact, she recalled seeing a darling little coffee shop nearby. Now if she could only remember where it was...  
  
Hikaru was lazing around at the Neko Café, taking a break from Go and leisurely watching people walk by. Knowing that Touya was going to start wondering where he disappeared off to, he heaved himself up and started to head back to his apartment. Busy contemplating the most recent game he played with Touya, he didn't see the person in front of him till he crashed into her. Thankfully, his quick reflexes saved them both from a tumble. Looking up to apologize, he found himself staring at a strangely familiar face. Big gold eyes, long dark hair, cute nose, a sweet mouth...he was gazing at his childhood friend! Wow, he thought, when did she get so pretty and, sneaking a peek at the rest of her, hot. Hey, I might have a boyfriend, he told himself, but I can look, can't I? Now beaming at his shell-shocked friend, he greeted her exuberantly.  
  
"Hey Akari! Long time no see!"  
"Uhhh, yeah...haven't seen you since the Junior High graduation," replied Akari, getting he bearings back.  
"I know." Hikaru sheepishly scratched his head. "Been busy, being a Pro and all..." he drifted off. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"  
"Oh, I've been accepted to the local university here and felt like looking around. Maybe find a place to live," she said casually.  
"Ah, I see," he said thoughtfully. "Hey, maybe you can live with us! I'm sure Touya won't mind since we have an extra bedroom and all!" With that, Hikaru grabbed Akari's hand and began to drag her along to his apartment. A bewildered Akari helplessly followed him, her mouth still gaped open. Realizing that she snapped her mouth shut. After all these years and I still can't say no to him, she sighed inside her head as they marched onwards.  
  
*this is my first Hikaru no Go fanfiction so please send me constructive criticism or if I should even continue with it. Thanks! 


	2. A Road Worth Taking?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or any of its characters.  
  
Warning: It will be a threesome and the characters will be OoC. Beware of vague statements, to lazy to be more specific. Hee hee.  
  
A Road Worth Walking?  
  
Akari walked numbly to Hikaru's apartment with Hikaru chattering about Go and how great the city was. She distantly heard him talking as the voice inside her head shrieked 'what the hell are you doing!' Struggling to think of a comeback she ran into Hikaru as he came to a stop. Confused, she looked up at a elegant, expensive-looking building.  
"This is where you live?!" she squawked.  
"Well, yeah. We do make a pretty decent living. You know, winning title or two really pays off," Hikaru said with a grin, leading her to the elevator.  
"But...but...I can't afford this," Akari sputtered indignantly, after she got over (some of) her shock.  
"I'm sure we'll work something out," Hikaru replied offhandedly, walking down the hall to his apartment. Akari belatedly realized that they had gotten on the elevator and went up seven stories and off. Ugg. She had to snap out of it. As they got closer to his apartment, the more apprehensive she felt. What if Touya flew into a rage and threw her out the window for daring to spend time with his Hikaru?! Okay, maybe that was a bit far-fetched but still, anticipating Touya's reaction was causing her stomach to feel uneasy, on top of the fact that she was not only talking to Hikaru but also going to his apartment! Finally they reached the door and as they stepped in Akari swore she heard the March of Doom play. Bracing herself for a chaotic mess (this is a bachelor's pad after all), she was surprised to find it simple, neat, and elegant. There was an entertainment center, two sofas facing each other and a coffee table in between with the décor itself in black and white.  
"Ahh, Akira-chan musta cleaned up!" a relieved Hikaru sighed. "Well, have a seat. Akira must be playing a game or doing something go-related if he didn't hear us come in." With that, he left to find his roommate. Akari gingerly seated herself and casually looked around. There were several pictures in simple frames artfully scattered about the room so she stared at them to get her mind off of her current predicament.  
  
**************  
After what felt like an eternity, the housemates came into the living room. Hikaru had a bright smile on his face but the expression on Akira's was unreadable. They both sat down on the opposite sofa. Akira bowed his head slightly at her.  
"It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance again Fujisaki-san," Akira said politely.  
"Ahh, yes. It's a pleasure to see you too Touya-san," Akari hesitantly replied, unnerved by his intense look. 'His face probably got stuck that way' she uncharitably thought. Then she immediately banished it from her mind, blushing slightly.  
"Congratulations for getting into the local university. You must have worked very hard to get in." 'Duh,' she thought before replying modestly,  
"Thank you."  
"Hikaru told me you needed a place to stay and I would like to further extend the invitation to stay with us." Akari's mouth dropped open. 'Just like that?!' Quickly snapping it back shut she replied,  
"Thank you for the offer but I really don't think I can afford the rent and..."  
"Don't worry about that," Akira interrupted. "As long as you pick up after yourself and help out with the cooking (he threw a wry look at Hikaru who promptly stuck out his tongue in retaliation) and cleaning. We really did not want to bother with a maid." Stunned Akari answered,  
"Thank you for your generous offer. I hope that you don't regret it," she finished, with a bow, wondering what the hell she was doing.  
"Oh, I'm sure we won't regret it," Akira said in a strange tone, as the look on his face became even more intense. Startled by his tone, she looked up, only to see a blank-faced Akira stand up and hold out his hand to her.  
"Allow me to show you to your room." She unthinkingly accepted the chivalrous action and allowed him to lead her around her new home.  
"This is the kitchen and that is the guest bathroom. The bedrooms are down this hall. The first room is for the goban and the one next to it is Hikaru's and mine. The last one will be yours. We are going to have to share a bathroom. I hope you don't mind." After looking back to receive her confirmation, he opened the door to her new room and stepped back, allowing her to walk in and peruse her bedroom. It was spacey and bright with a queen-sized bed and a small entertainment center across from it. There was a nightstand on each side of the bed and a matching dresser perpendicular from the bed. The room even had its own balcony! 'Wow,' she thought wistfully, 'it must be nice to have all this money.' Akari started to blush intensely when she suddenly realized that they were still holding hands. She nervously looked back to see Hikaru's reaction but to her surprise, he wasn't there. 'He must still be in the living room,' she mused to herself.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Akira asked, interrupting her thoughts.  
"It's lovely," Akari replied shyly, wondering what she should do about the hand situation and praying that Akira wouldn't notice her sudden blush (which wasn't likely since we know how observant Akira is...hee hee).  
"I'm glad," he said quietly. Then he suddenly let go of her hand, only to cup her face. Leaning in with a slight smile he whispered,  
"You're cute when you blush like that." With that his hand dropped to his side as he turned and walked out of the room. A stunned and flustered Akari stumbled to her bed and collapsed on it. 'What the *beep* was that?! I thought he was gay!' Since the screaming inside her head was giving her a headache, she decided to take a nap before getting all her possessions and moving in. Her last thought before drifting off was, 'so much for forgetting about Hikaru' and 'what the hell is Touya Akira up to?!'  
  
***********************  
  
After showing Akari he new room, Akira slipped into this own room, knowing that Hikaru would be waiting for him to discuss this interesting new development.  
"So, what do you think?" Hikaru asked eagerly, bouncing up and down on the bed, where he was seated.  
"She seems a bit skittish. We're probably going to have to move slow. Especially since this is new to us too," Akira warned, leaning against the closed door.  
"Bah, quit living your life so cautiously. You're turning into an old man already," shot back Hikaru.  
"That's not the message I was receiving last night," he replied, sending his lover a heated look. Hikaru just blushed and grinned sheepishly. Then said defiantly,  
"Anyways, I think Akari feels attracted to both of us and the only thing we have to do is show her we feel the same. Besides, don't you think its strange that we were just talking about her lately and boom! We meet again after all these years. Its fate I tell ya, it's fate!"  
"Well, we don't want to scare her off. First," Akira said dryly, "we have to convince her we're bi before anything else. Oh, and it's your turn to 'cook.'" With that cryptic note, Akira left to check on Akari. 'He's probably going to make me buy steak tonight,' Hikaru moped. 'Totally taking advantage of the fact that I'm a walking disaster in the kitchen. Bah, stupid Touya.' 


End file.
